Beast Lord
by Darkspawn98
Summary: A Teen Titans and Dota2 crossover(This fanfic is for all of readers who play and don t play Dota 2 can read this ). Beast Boy meet Juggernaut and heroes of Dota 2 in an accident. Now he and the Teen Titans will in the war of Radiant and Dire. And more surprise, BB is the Radiant s savior, he s the Prophecy of Mad Moon. BBxRae or maybe BBHarem. My 1st fanfic so please give it a look


Beast Lord

Chapter 1 The Encounter

"Damn, Hey Cyborg, they will release The Mega Ultra Monkey today, we must buy it, we must buy it" - said Beast Boy was very excited like a toddle baby has candy.

"Wow, hold it right there sir, are u serious grass stain? It`s 4 Am now and today is sunday, you just wake me up for a stupid reason"-Cyborg he was very exhausted cause of the party at Titan East Tower which celebrate Bee`s birthday and he just return from the party 2 hours ago.

"Dude, but both of us was waiting for a long time, and we must buy it now before people take it, today they just sell 10 games for 10 people fastest"-Beast Boy groaned.

"Look, sorry Beasty but I`m very tired right now and I need charging if you want the game then go buy it yourself"

"Fine, I got it, I`ll go alone, but when I return I`m the person play game first and all day!" Beast Boy said with a big grin on his face.

Then he went to the roof of tower, morphed into an eagle and fley as fast as he could to the video game shop.

"Wew, I must be the fastest came here"

There was nobody at the shop, and truly, Beast boy was the earliest one.

"Flying make me thirsty, I need a Redbull, yeah starting a day with Redbull, not a bad idea at all"-He thought.

But a slightly foot steps caught his attention

"What was that sound? There`s nobody here"

Suddenly, he felt the cold on his back, turned around Beast Boy saw a purple creature. This creature had a goat-like face with beard and 2 horns. He had very long tail and he was wearing a light armour, both hand were holding 2 daggers. Then he lunged toward Beast Boy, but Beast boy easily dodge him. Then the creature disappeared.

"Who are you? I know you still there" Beast Boy called. "I must call Rob"-Right at time he pull out the communicator from his pocket, the creature appeared again then stabbed his back.

"Argh"-Beast Boy felt blood was dripping from his back then he quickly transformed to a T-rex so he could have a better view and stomp the creature but he saw purple smoke covered his eyes and he turned back to human immediately.

"What happened? Why can`t I transform?"

Then he saw the creature charged to him again, now Beast Boy couldn`t help but thought:" Great now I`ll die just because go to buy video game, and I haven`t told Raven my feeling". Time seemed slow down, Beast Boy felt his legs turned to stone, he closed his eyes, ready for the death

Then suddenly something swooped pass him, hitting creature right in his face. The creature backed off. Now standing between Beast Boy and the creature was an orange-skinned man wearing a samurai armor covered all of his thighs. A fur cape hung on his shoulders, covering his back. His wrist were wrapped by bandages. In his right hand was a red katana. The most intimidating of all though was his mask: a rectangular piece of wood with triangular curved ears, carved with red markings, a long vertical line splitting the mask exaclty in the middle, curled into a spiral at the fore head. Two circular holes drilled into the mask were for his eyes, which appeaed to be white and glowing. The creature smirked:

"Well well you go a long way just to meet me? How touching but you can not see me anyway", the creature disappered

"Let see about that Riki"-the swordman said.

Then he took from his pocket a small dust bag, throw it into the air. And blur shape of Riki appeared just enough for the man and Beast Boy saw the way Riki run. Lunged toward, the swordman yelled: " Taste my blade Rikimaru"

And in a blink of eyes, the man slashed Riki with an incredible speed, Riki didn`t stand a chance, blood spilled everywhere. But somehow the Riki has escaped leave the swordman and Beast Boy behind.

"Ah I hate such plan" The swordman groaned then he walked to Beast Boy and help him up: "You were lucky to have been survived, he`s a very high skill assassin, and we need you to help defeat him and win the War. My name is Yurnero but you can call me is Juggernaut"

End of chapter 1, I hope you guys enjoy. English IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE so if I have any mistake of grammar or something else, please forgive me. I`ll update as fast as I can. Luv ya :3


End file.
